1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports shoes, and more particularly, to sports shoes for training physical strength with heavy weight by inserting heavy material into the sole of the sports shoes, thereby training for physical strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, people, in general, or athletes specifically reinforce muscles of the lower port of the body while training their strength by tying gaiters nor sandbag at the calf of the leg,. for the sake of training for physical strength. However, inconvenience occurs in putting the gaiters or the sandbag on and off in usage.
In order to solve the above problem, shoe weight is increased by inserting heavy material (such as iron beads and metal plates) into the inner of the out sole of shoes. A small problem is caused, however, in manufacturing or using this type of shoe. Namely, the shoes manufactured with iron beads mixed with the bond at the inner of the out sole thereof generates unbalance in the weight because of not inserting the iron beads with given intervals thereinto as well as needing many manufacturing steps for molding. Also, the shoes for training physical strength by inserting metal plate into the inner of the out sole thereof as disclosed in Korea Laid-Open Utility Model No. 98-55768 have small elasticity and generate inconvenience in action of the feet. Damage, such as fracture of the toes and the ankle or accumulating fatigue at the feet can also occur.